


Wars Worth Making

by mansikka



Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dating, Demons, Downworlders, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: The attacks around New York are growing in number. Magnus knows they have to do something before things spin out of control, but doesn't know where to start. The solution presents itself to him in the least expected of ways, from the most unimaginable source. What is Magnus willing to sacrifice to put his world back to how it was?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541452
Comments: 119
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last part! Are you ready for more cliffhangers?

A shrill whistle fills Magnus' ears as Alec looks down at him, his eyes getting wider in surprise. This is it; this is the moment he loses Alec for all that he is. Magnus tries to control his breath so Alec won't know he is about to cry.

"Magnus," Alec says again kissing him sweetly, which only makes things worse. How can he ever get over Alec backing away from him? How is he supposed to fill the void in his life with him gone?

"I'm sorry—"

"Hey. No," Alec says, shoving back when Magnus tries to push him off. "It's okay."

"It isn't—"

"Magnus, it's okay," Alec repeats, wrestling to get his hands flat against the bed to lace his fingers through. Magnus is frightened to look at him, but since Alec isn't letting up, he has no choice. Though what is he supposed to say?

"Alec. I've been lying to you."

"Well," Alec says, nuzzling at his cheek before kissing him again, "I've never _asked_ you if you were a warlock. So you've never had reason to lie."

Which is true, though Magnus doesn't know what to do about Alec's lack of reaction. "...oh."

"That's… what you are? _Who_," Alec amends quickly looking alarmed, "I'm sorry; I don't know the right terminology. _Who_."

Magnus can't trust that Alec is this calm. There is no revulsion in his eyes, and his mouth hasn't turned up into a hateful sneer. He hasn't tried to strike him, or run from the room in a desperate bid to make himself clean. This has to be going wrong sometime soon. "Yes. I am. I am a warlock."

"And these," Alec says, caressing his cheek as he studies his eyes, "this is your warlock mark, right?"

Eyes that have always earned him scorn and ridicule at best, and hatred or loathing at worst. Eyes that have always marked him as _different_, and _dastardly_, and so many other negative things Magnus can't separate out from the truth of who he is. So he doesn't answer, because he doesn't know how to.

"Magnus. They're _beautiful_," Alec whispers, and to Magnus' surprise, his voice is filled with awe.

"Well—"

"They _are_," he insists, continuing to smile at him. Magnus is not used to smiles continuing when people have figured him out. Nor is he used to kisses continuing, the want in someone's eyes only growing for knowing who he is. But Alec continues to love him, stirring his hips so Magnus _knows_ how he feels. He surprises Magnus even further by suddenly rolling on to his back dragging him with him, wrapping his legs high around Magnus' waist. "I _want_ you."

How is Magnus supposed to deny him when Alec is looking for him as lovingly as he is? Even if he won't let himself believe that this is happening?

Alec's eyes never leave his between kisses. He slots his fingers through Magnus' hair like he wants to keep him in place. If anything, he is even louder than usual, groaning out Magnus' name when he comes like he's drawing it up from his soul.

He won't even let him go when their breath has calmed, locking his arms around Magnus' waist and dropping his legs so his ankles hook over Magnus'. Alec is still _smiling_ at him. Magnus doesn't know what that means. He doesn't know what to feel, or think, or say even, not trusting the words to come out right.

"Okay. First things first. Magnus; I love you. I _do_. Nothing is going to change that. _Nothing_."

"Not even that I'm a—"

"Downworlder? You think I've just been interested in Shadowhunter stuff?" Alec asks, and he's _teasing_ him. Still stealing kisses, still looking at Magnus as though he is the most important thing in his world.

"Yes." He didn't know. How could he know? All he's seen these past few months is the life of a Shadowhunter seeping into Alec.

"I love you. All of you," Alec insists.

"I love you too. I just—"

"I can't imagine it's easy being a warlock. Having to hide it for… how old are you?" Alec asks then, his eyes narrowing, but only with curiosity. Though Magnus still takes his time to answer.

"_Old_. So old, that sometimes I forget exactly how much."

"You're still the most beautiful man I've ever known, no matter how old you are," Alec tells him, which forces fresh tears into Magnus' eyes. He drops his head into Alec's neck to hide there, concentrating on the stroke of his fingers over his back before he hugs him close.

"I guess it must have been weird for you, all these months?" Alec asks, tracing absent patterns into his skin. "Me, talking about the Shadow World so much?"

Magnus shudders against him but nods, moving when Alec jostles them and turns them on their sides.

"And there was me worrying that perhaps you were going off me," Alec says with a laugh filled with self-reproach. And relief, Magnus thinks in surprise. It's the last thing Magnus is expecting to hear.

"Oh, Alec—"

"No. I get it. I do," Alec insists. "You've lived through all this stuff I've just been reading about; it must be strange me showing an interest in something so… I don't know, Magnus. Awful? Horrific? I don't think I have the words."

Magnus can recall moments from all the battles and wars he's been witness to, and part of in the Shadow World. He can still taste the fear in the air, and feel the hatred burning for him in Shadowhunter eyes. He can go back further too, to his childhood, his mother's rejection, learning about his father. There is so much history for him that, if Alec wants to know it, it might take months to get even half of it out.

"At times, yes."

"Well. You know I'll have questions, right? Lots of them at some point?"

"Of course." Magnus is still waiting for Alec to really comprehend all that he is, and to turn and _run_.

"But, Magnus, I… today's been so long, and I have a really early meeting. And another really long day," Alec adds, closing his eyes and groaning before he opens them again. "I don't know when I'm going to find time to _breathe_ until this wedding is over. And that's not even considering all of my other clients."

"You should rest," Magnus agrees, bracing to fall asleep for the first time in forever without Alec there in his arms.

"So can we just… take a bath? Maybe talk about where we want to take our vacation? You still wanna go with me, right?" Alec adds, his doubt adorable, instead of instilling fear in Magnus' heart. Alec doesn't doubt _him_; it's more than he could ever hope for with Alec finally knowing who he really is.

"I do. That would be wonderful," Magnus says, still not daring to believe his luck.

"Then let's just talk about that, and go to bed. Is that okay?"

He has no questions, no demands to make, no caution in the way he speaks. Magnus might as well have told Alec he wants vodka in his martini instead of gin for how inconsequential his news is; Alec is _that_ unconcerned. Cautiously, Magnus allows himself to believe he won't wake in the morning to Alec having a change of heart.

"That would be perfect," Magnus replies sweeping his hand up Alec's chest. He leans in for a kiss and tries to hide his sigh of relief, closing his eyes for the _I love you_ murmured against his forehead.

* * *

"What about Malibu? Isn't that the place where you embarrassed yourself for yelling at the waiting staff for putting the wrong shade of umbrella in your mojito that time?"

Magnus looks up from the cocktail menu he is reading only to glare at Ragnor, choosing not to even acknowledge him with an answer. He goes back to trying to choose between whether to order a mai tai, sidecar, or gimlet next, taking a glance towards the bar. Are there any of these he should add to the menu for Pandemonium's drink choices when it opens?

"If I were being whisked away for a vacation, I would choose The Seychelles," Dot adds in a wistful tone. She leans over to where Magnus is reading, tapping her finger over the mai tai. "A round of these."

"Well. I was thinking of somewhere more… private," Magnus says as she stands, tidying their glasses on to a tray.

"Of course you were," Catarina teases, "some secluded beach where you and Alec can—"

"Alec deserves _rest_, and some peace and quiet, after this hellish _wedding_ he is organizing," Magnus says before she can finish whatever she is trying to say. He hears Dot's snort of laughter as she makes her way to the bar, scowling at her retreating back.

"And _you_ deserve a vacation for not taking a break in years," Catarina points out. "When was the last time you went away anywhere? I mean really away; not any of these dirty weekends you and Alec keep disappearing on around New York?"

Magnus opens his mouth to protest but knows it's pointless, though still looks at her in reproach. "I suppose the last time was when the three of us went somewhere together. I don't truly remember."

"Well, whenever _that_ was, both Catarina and I have had multiple _holidays_ since. You do deserve a rest too, Magnus," Ragnor adds, and with both he and Catarina staring him down, Magnus has no way of objecting to their words. Not that he really does object, obviously; Magnus really can't remember the last time he was anywhere but New York for a full week.

"As soon as this wedding is over, we will," Magnus says, itching to check his phone to see how Alec's evening is going. He's spent most of the day with a client for the relaunch of their restaurant, and if he has arrived home yet will likely spend at least a couple of hours catching up on emails and calls for this _wedding_. Magnus will join him much, much later, after sampling several more cocktails from this bar. He is _researching_.

"That church looks quite charming now. He has worked wonders on the place; if only passing it didn't still fill me with a bitter taste in my mouth and sense of unbridled loathing," Ragnor adds, saying out loud the feelings Magnus has about that _church_ that he tries not to say to Alec. Alec doesn't need to know the full of extent of just how uncomfortable he is just for thinking of the place.

"It always was a beautiful building," Catarina replies. "It's just a pity who occupied it for so long."

"So long as no one decides to reclaim it," Ragnor says, idly flaring magic from his fingers and frowning at it as it moves. He snaps his hand shut and glances around them, sending an apologetic look at Catarina and Magnus for doing it in public. Having their magic back is taking quite a lot of getting used to. They are all happy for it, relieved even. Though none of them can escape the sense that this magic is _borrowed_, or forget that there must be something about to shift their entire world that is bringing their magic back. How can they trust that it would be anything good, with their history?

"Wouldn't they just try to reclaim the newer Institute?" Catarina asks, uncrossing her legs to sit forward and squaring up the table they are sitting around.

"I have no idea," Magnus replies, having spent so many sleepless nights going over the same questions and still having no answers to them.

"Well. I suppose there is little we can do but wait and see what unfolds," Ragnor says, frowning for another moment then smiling. All of them have been talking, and listening, hearing about things going on around the city trying to gauge what to expect. The number of these _animal attacks_ continue to grow. Long ago they would have been more concerned by how many Mundanes were aware of them. These days the attacks feel like signs of encroachment on their lives. How can they prepare for whatever is coming that is giving them all this ominous feeling, if they don't even know what _it_ might be?

"So, Magnus. I definitely think this is one for your menu."

The three of them look up for the return of Dot, Magnus holding out his hands to help guide the tray of drinks down to the table. He picks up one of the mai tais to inspect and agrees, though also then remembers Maia has already added them to their growing list.

They clink their glasses together in toast, each mumbling their agreement that the mai tai was a good choice and will be a perfect addition to the Pandemonium menu, whether on the list already or otherwise. Everything is coming together slowly but surely for the club, Magnus' recent few weeks leaving him feel like he has thought of little else. He, Raphael, and Maia have already organized a work schedule for the club, and Dot has agreed to the days she can do in Bane so Magnus won't be working too many long days. Alec is excited for every development, and has already planned almost every detail of Pandemonium's opening night. Magnus knows some of those details, but some Alec refuses to tell him, for wanting Magnus to have at least some surprises.

"Did I show you the artwork that is going to be in the seating area?" Magnus asks then, belatedly remembering he has pictures of Clary's work on an email. He pulls out his phone to open the images, passing it around.

"Well, these are simply stunning," Ragnor says, as Catarina zooms in and murmurs her agreement.

"Clary is so talented," Dot says with a proud sigh. Magnus is reminded of how small their world is; how was he to know that Dot was one of Jocelyn's closest friends, and almost like a big sister to Clary? He hadn't realized until he and Alec had attended one of Clary's exhibitions, watching in surprise as Clary had seen Dot from across the room and rushed over to hug her.

"She is," Magnus agrees, so impressed by Clary's work and so touched that she offered to do this for him. She had met him and Alec for lunch at Java Jace's, excitedly clutching a small portfolio in hand. Alec had known it was coming; she'd gone to him earlier when he'd mentioned Magnus opening a club, wanting to help. Jace had proudly stood behind her with his hands curled over her shoulders as she'd slowly gone over her ideas for the designs for Pandemonium, pushing the folder across to Magnus.

"She and Alec designed the flyers, right?" Dot asks as she takes Magnus' phone for a second time. "I feel like I'm seeing them everywhere."

"They did," Magnus agrees. There are stacks of flyers reading _Pandemonium: opening soon_ in Bane, with Clary and Simon forever dropping in to take more to hand out. Jace has some up at both Jave Jace and the gym, and Maia has them on display at the Hunters Moon, reasoning that Pandemonium is just the natural choice for places to go to _after_ the Hunters Moon, so she can't be accused of trying to poach customers. Raphael is doing the same in his bar, and both Catarina and Ragnor have taken flyers to put up at both their places of work. Magnus has so much support for Pandemonium, he doesn't know how to thank everyone involved.

"Do you have an opening date confirmed?" Ragnor asks; Magnus catches the glint in his eye and snatches his phone when he takes it from Dot, checking that he hasn't posted anything on his behalf on social media. There are only extra kisses and hearts added to a photo of Alec posted by Izzy, so Magnus isn't _too_ concerned.

"Not quite. But soon, hopefully."

"Soon you'll _have_ an opening date, or will be open?"

"Ragnor, I will tell you as soon as I know."

"See that you do," Ragnor says with a wink. "I have an outfit to put together that will surely be devastating. These things take time."

"What else is left to do?" Catarina asks, laughing and nudging Ragnor in the arm.

"Well. Izzy tells me that I have to build my _social media presence_. She set me up an Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter, and this _app_ that allows me to post everywhere at once. I suppose I need to work more on that."

"How are we not already following you on _everything_?" Dot asks, and a few minutes are spent doing just that. Magnus keeps fearing he will forget which accounts are his private ones, and which are the club's. Izzy has also tried to get him to set up similar for his store, after taking one look at his website and patting him on the arm as though in sympathy. All in good time.

"Aside from that; there are various things to sign off on. An inspection to make sure Pandemonium meets safety standards. Some licensing regulation for the bar and staff—and of course, finding a few more staff. Clary will be putting the final touches to her art at the weekend. Simon is continually rehearsing since he'll be performing at the opening night. Lots of things, really," Magnus says, though instead of feeling overwhelmed by it all, he is sure that everything will work out as it should.

Pandemonium is his solace, currently. When he isn't missing Alec for how hard he is working, he can retreat into playlists and decor choices instead of fearing what fresh demonic attack is about to invade the city. It isn't an answer, and there will come a time when none of them will be able to avoid what is happening. But for now he wants to focus on only the good things coming. It isn't as though he isn't _worrying_ the rest of the time.

"Well. I, for one, can't _wait_," Catarina says. "So many places around here don't even feel like they're places to dance. They're just like catwalks—for _kids_."

"Not all of us are feeling our years, my dear Catarina," Ragnor says, cackling when she shoves at him.

This evening is _perfect_, Magnus thinks, laughing as he watches his friends _squabbling_. The only thing to make it more perfect will be ending it with Alec.

* * *

"Alexander. When you saw those… _runes_. In the church. You shouldn't have been able to. Me, this, our magic; it shouldn't be back. There is no reason for any of it."

Magnus has stopped waiting for the fallout of Alec seeing his eyes, if only because they haven't had time to talk about it since. It's only been a couple of days, but Alec is far too exhausted for much of anything but work. He has only stopped to eat because Magnus backed him into his apartment with a brutal kiss and didn't stop until they were both breathless. That he came armed with Alec's favorite dishes from the Jade Wolf so he had no excuse not to eat was the best idea. Alec is all but inhaling his food, barely stopping to speak.

Though he's speaking _now_.

"I _felt_ something there, you know? Almost like I belonged."

"Well. If you are indeed a descendant of Shadowhunters, I suppose if you are going to feel anything _anywhere_, then it would be that church. It was the former Institute."

"Shadowhunter Institute?" Alec asks, pausing from taking another bite of his pizza.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"All the things you were imagining, about a command center, or offices, or all the other things you mentioned; I am sure are at least in part possible. Though I have no idea how you would know."

"No. Me neither," Alec agrees, chewing in thought. "It's not as though anyone in our family ever really talked about anything like this. My dad always acted like we were some kind of… like there was something _important_ about our family. But he never went into specifics. I just thought it was him being his usual pompous self."

"Well. For all we know, your ancestors may have walked those very halls. Or the new Institute—the last one before the final battle."

"Wait. The Institute moved?" Alec asks, a piece of mushroom slipping from his chopsticks as he as he pauses from eating. Magnus picks it up with his chopsticks and holds it out for him, grinning when Alec slides it from them with a wink.

"Where do you think the Institute where you hosted that delectable party got its name?"

It takes Alec a moment, but when he gets it, he is surprised enough to put his chopsticks back down. "Seriously?"

"It was the New York Institute for perhaps only… thirty years, before that final battle. _Your_ Institute, the church where your clients are marrying, that establishment was the New York Institute for centuries. It was far too damaged in a particularly nasty fight that spilled on to the streets for days."

"Well, that would explain some of the debris we found there."

"In part, yes," Magnus agrees, nodding for Alec to keep eating. He watches him chew slowly, clearly thinking over his words.

"So those tombs, and crypts in there, they formerly had Shadowhunters resting in them?"

"I would imagine so, yes."

"Why would they be moved?"

"It is customary to move everything when an Institute moves location. Were The Clave still around today, there would be all kinds of ramifications for that seraph blade you found being left behind. And as for all of these _books_ you have been collecting; Alexander, they would once have been dangerous for anyone but Shadowhunters to touch. Did you read about the Forsaken?"

Alec pulls a face, taking a gulp of beer. "I did."

"Thankfully that appears not something we have to worry about now."

"What if we do have to worry about it?" Alec asks.

Magnus can't pretend he isn't worried, though what can he say? "I honestly don't know."

"You know. Jace says he's been feeling… _stronger_ too. And Izzy," Alec adds, his frown deepening. "One of her colleagues was teasing her about something a couple of days ago; do you remember _Raj_ from the Madhatters Party?"

Magnus pictures the pompous, arrogant man who had blocked his path before Alec came to _rescue_ him. "Oh, yes."

"I think he got in her way, or wouldn't let her pass, or something. Izzy said the next thing she knew she had him pinned against a wall with his arm up his back. She doesn't even know how she did it, or why; I think it freaked her out more than him."

"Well. I suppose if your families are descendants, that would make sense. Even if nothing makes sense right now." The thing is, now Magnus thinks of it, he can just as easily picture _Izzy_ as a fierce Shadowhunter warrior as he can Alec.

"Jace's family have known mine for generations," Alec agrees. Though if there was anything else he was planning on saying, he is interrupted by his own yawn. Magnus wipes his mouth and fingers then leans to kiss Alec on the cheek, clearing up the leftovers of their meal and squeezing Alec's shoulder to tell him to stay put.

"You should sleep."

"Soon," Alec agrees, though for the look on his face he doesn't plan on moving.

This wedding to end all weddings is happening three days from now; Alec is ready, though is still working through a final list of possibilities so he can be fully prepared. The day after it cannot come soon enough for Magnus. He intends to wrestle Alec to bed to make him sleep if he has to, the moment this particular client is off his back.

"So there's a chance that I really do have… angel blood?" Alec asks as he follows him to the kitchen despite Magnus' efforts to make him relax. Magnus grabs him by the waist and walks him back so he is leaning against a counter at least, continuing to tidy the kitchen when Alec smiles to say he'll stay put.

"It's a possibility."

"I know I feel different right now. But I don't feel _different_ for it. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Angel blood is only a part of what makes a Shadowhunter a Shadowhunter, after all."

"Same as that you have… demon blood? Partly?" Alec asks, hesitant.

"As I have demon blood," Magnus agrees.

"You're not so bad for being part _demon_," Alec teases him, immediately pulling him in for a kiss.

"Well _you're_ not so bad for being the descendant of an archaic, militant, prejudiced regime," Magnus retorts, his loathing of the Clave and everything it stands for boiling over. He doesn't mean to take it out on Alec, but this fear has been building for such a long time.

Alec is surprised by his outburst but is soon smiling again, cupping his face between his hands to kiss him then dropping their foreheads together. "I love you either way. Whatever we have, or whatever we are. I love you."

Magnus smiles, turns his head for a kiss before pulling back, once again telling himself just how lucky he is. "I love you too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Brace yourself next week for another cliffhanger! It's an important one; things will be coming to a head!
> 
> * * *
> 
> In the meantime, if you feel like reading something else from me in between this one posting, another multichapter is starting from Wednesday. You can find out about [Who Dares To Love Forever?](https://mansikkaomenabanaani.tumblr.com/post/190065011402/summary-a-difficult-meeting-at-the-clave-forces-a) on the beautiful hellsite that is Tumblr ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

The light streaming in through his bedroom window tells Magnus it is still early. Though for the first peaceful look on Alec's face in weeks, Magnus doesn't care how long he has to lie awake to appreciate it. Last night Alec had knocked on his door after his obligatory appearance at the wedding that has taken over his life for months and wrapped him up in a relieved hug. He'd said nothing, only grumbled when Magnus thought their embrace was over and stepped back, pulling him in again and squeezing him tighter still. Magnus had let him hold him for as long as he wanted, before pulling back to cup his face for a kiss.

As tired as Alec had looked, the tux he was wearing had taken all of Magnus' attention. He'd luxuriated in taking his time to help him out of it, leading to a beautifully indulgent night. So if Alec needs to sleep in for hours to recover from that, and catch up on some of the sleep he's missed of late, Magnus isn't going anywhere. Dot is downstairs in the store anyway giving it a trial run.

Magnus finds himself drifting in and out of sleep, feeling Alec stir beside him and leave presumably to use the bathroom, then smiling when he climbs back into bed and takes him into his arms. They doze without talking for hours, with nothing but absent kisses and soft smiles in between. When they are both a little more awake Magnus feels Alec's eyes on him and lets him look his fill before looking back. Alec greets him with the sweetest smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Alexander. I hope you're feeling rested?"

"So rested, I don't even feel the need to look at my phone to see what I've missed," Alec says, splaying his fingers at Magnus' hip and pressing up against him. He is _fascinated_ by his cat eyes, barely blinking as he studies them with a soft, growing smile.

"I put mine on silent when you arrived."

"Oh, really. So we could stay here all day without anyone disturbing us," Alec says, rolling Magnus on to his back. Fascinated by his eyes, _and_ aroused by them, apparently, for the hardness now pressing against his thigh. Magnus watches him throw back the comforter, and then as Alec walks his fingers down his chest, beginning to stroke over his length.

"We really could."

"Any objection?"

"None."

"Well, good."

Magnus arches when Alec ducks to mouth over him as he thickens, dragging his feet up the bed and splaying his legs wide to give him room.

When they are sated and have slept even more, and neither can ignore the protests of their stomachs for having not eaten for a while, Magnus drags himself from bed and slips on his robe. He'd been sure Alec would be too tired to come over, so had put off grocery shopping until today. There isn't much at all for them to eat; it's time to indulge in his magic, then. Magnus toys with waiting for Alec to stir, to see what his reaction might be.

"Good morning. _Again_."

Magnus covers the hand resting on his stomach and smiles for the kisses up his neck. "Well, hello."

"It's late. Isn't it?"

"That depends entirely on your perception."

"My _perception_ is that I haven't slept this late, or felt this relaxed, in so long, I can't remember the last time."

"Well. You do deserve to rest."

"I think so. Magnus, _none_ of my clients have been this demanding. _None_. Not even the Mad Hatter's Tea Party for the Institute anniversary. And that was for Valentine _Morgenstern_. You know the kind of level of perfection he expects."

"Well. I am sure they are more than satisfied with your work," Magnus tells him, happy to be swayed in Alec's arms.

"The amount they paid me would suggest so. I just hope they don't want me for any other events. If they do, I think I might leave the country."

"So long as you take me with you," Magnus replies, angling his head away to invite more of Alec's kisses.

"Always."

Magnus turns then to lean against him, draping his arms over Alec's shoulders. "_Good_."

"So. Are we going out for breakfast?"

"Actually…"

Magnus steps back, taking Alec's hand and leading him over to his dining table. When he has Alec's attention, Magnus clears his throat and pulses his magic, thinking of a former favorite bakery in Venice. Alec laughs in surprise for the coffee and dozen pastries he conjures, sliding into his seat wide eyed.

"That was… _Magnus_. You used to do this sort of thing all of the time?"

"I used to use magic for everything," Magnus says as he sits, satisfied with his choice of breakfast. "There was a time when there was nothing I did that wasn't without magic. I would portal over the world in the blink of an eye if there was an ingredient for a spell I wanted to collect by hand. Or, on a whim, I would decide on a particular juice I wanted to taste freshly squeezed, and set off for wherever I could find it. I would even snap my fingers for ingredients from across the room if I was feeling particularly indulgent."

"Well. If you had the means, why wouldn't you?"

"I suppose. Try something," Magnus urges, waiting until he sees Alec is pleased with the pastry he picks up before sampling something himself.

"How long did it take you to get used to _not_ having your magic?" Alec asks in between bites, mumbling his appreciation for their pastries.

"Honestly? I didn't know I could be without it. When it started to fade, I felt as though I was losing a part of myself. As did everyone around me. Ragnor. Catarina—"

"Wait. They're both warlocks too?" Alec says, looking stunned, his pastry dropping to his plate sending flakes of it scattering everywhere.

"I'm afraid I have introduced you to rather insalubrious company," Magnus replies in teasing, while carefully looking elsewhere for Alec's reaction. 

"I dare you to call Cat _insalubrious_ to her face," Alec retorts, nudging his foot against Magnus' leg beneath the table looking completely unconcerned.

"As I dare _you_ to call Catarina _Cat_."

"I do. She likes it," Alec says with a smug, easy smile as he picks up his pastry again.

"I see." Magnus will be having words with Catarina...

"Well. I'm glad, in a way, that the three of you had each other when this was all happening."

Magnus smiles; how does Alec always manage to be so thoughtful? "Me, too."

"So, you must have spoken with them about all that is happening," Alec says then, picking up a second pastry and enjoying it, apparently, from the enthusiastic way he takes a second and then third bite.

"Of course."

"So, what do you think is causing this? Why it's all coming back?"

"Honestly? I don't know." The three of them have spent hours trying to figure out what is causing this change in their magic, and the way the city feels ominous and on edge. Ragnor has tried to joke more than once that it is just Magnus' terrible mood for Alec being so busy at work.

"Those animal attacks. They're not animals, are they?" Alec says then, frowning as though this is something he too has been thinking about, but hasn't known what to say.

Magnus makes himself continue to eat, despite his appetite threatening to fail on him. "I don't think so, no."

"So are we… if all this _stuff_ is really gonna be a thing again—a Shadow World thing—will we be called up, or something? Enlisted? Expected to fight whatever these things are back?"

"I don't know anything more than you do, Alexander. But I see no reason for that happening." I don't _want_ anything to happen, Magnus adds to himself, the image of Alec _fighting_ filling his thoughts and killing his appetite altogether.

"Like I said. I know I've been feeling stronger lately. Izzy too. Jace. Even Clary said she's feeling more energetic than usual. I don't know," Alec says then screwing his nose up as he frowns. "Doesn't she seem the _least_ like a Shadowhunter out of all of us to you?"

"Alec," Magnus says, taking Alec's hand as he wills his heart to calm, "none of us will be _called_ to service. Especially you." Not if I can help it he tacks on to the end, pleading with his himself not to feel this _alarm_ he does.

"But weren't Shadowhunters supposed to be protectors? Of ordinary people? I mean, Mundanes?"

"Yes. But there is more to it than just _feeling_ _stronger_. Shadowhunters train from an early age. It is their entire life, their entire way of existence. You can't learn how to be a Shadowhunter just from having additional strength."

"Well, _good_," Alec says with what Magnus thinks is a nervous laugh, "because I don't think I could fight anything."

"Oh, you seem to know what you were doing with that bow and arrow of yours," Magnus teases. "And I hear that seraph blades are instinctive to use for Shadowhunters. Though that doesn't mean you should, or will need to."

"But if there is something we _can_ do, maybe we can't just sit by and let this stuff happen, right? Magnus, we can't."

It is the last thing Magnus wants, Alec having ideas in his head about what he needs to do to _serve_. He is such a free spirit, with his own moral compass and sense of right and wrong; how different would he look under the hostile, strict guidance of the Clave? It doesn't bear thinking about. Though then Magnus' thoughts fearing how Alec might change are replaced with images of Alec being injured in a demon attack, and he has to think about something else. Immediately.

"No, I know," Magnus says, smiling when Alec covers their joined hands with his free one. Though what are any of them supposed to do?

* * *

_A new species of giant bat discovered in Downtown Manhatten._

_Sewer serial killer claims their seventh victim._

_Residents in uproar after police cordon off area for second consecutive night following reports of escaped big cat._

Every news article Magnus reads leaves him sick to the stomach, sure every single incident is a demon attack. He is paranoid but also certain; Catarina has seen some of the wounds coming in to the hospital, and knows they can only mean one thing. Shax, Mantids, even what appears to be a Cecaelia down by the Hudson, as well as so many more corpses showing up in morgues with unidentifiable marks on them. There is growing evidence of demons everywhere. Magnus' only comfort is that as far as he can tell, so far the only demon activity is isolated to in and around New York. Though how long will it be before these _demons_ go beyond the city?

"Hey. I thought we said no work, no news, nothing _serious_ or _sensible_ for the whole week."

Magnus closes his eyes for the kisses to the back of his neck, smiling as Alec plucks the tablet from his hand to put it down on a table out of his reach. He goes willingly as Alec holds him by the waist and walks him out to the terrace of their hotel, sagging into his arms as they look out over the view. Ilha Grande is beautiful, as is their sprawling, secluded apartment. Magnus has never been here before. It only seems right that their first vacation together is somewhere new for them both. That Alec trusted him enough to let him portal them from their initial stop in Rio de Janeiro here to the island is a gesture Magnus doesn't think he's going to get over for a while.

"It's so quiet," Magnus says as they watch the waves lap against the beach, with not another person in sight. "I'd forgotten, almost, that there were places in the world that were like this."

"You've stayed in New York since you… you know. When your magic became dormant?"

Magnus turns his head to get a kiss to his cheek, slotting their fingers together against his stomach. "Not at all. I have taken numerous vacations, both alone and with Catarina and Ragnor. We just haven't been anywhere like _this_ in so long, is all."

"Well. I like it. Vacationing with you. By portal, or plane, or… paddleboard if we have to."

The image of he and Alec paddleboarding all the way here from New York hits Magnus with a fit of giggles that apparently Alec approves of hearing for the way he sways him in his arms.

"Well. I am sure there are many more vacations in our future," Magnus says, already with a dozen location ideas.

"Lots of them. I haven't taken a real break in a couple of years. Thank you, for giving me a reason to want to."

"Thank you for wanting to take a vacation with me."

Alec presses a kiss to the back of his head tapping his thumb over Magnus' hand so he knows to turn. When Magnus does he kisses him, slow and unhurried. _This_ is what vacations should be about, pure indulgence in one another. All these past busy weeks they've made up for in the past few days. Magnus wants to pretend it isn't tomorrow that they're going back home.

"I promise you, that when we get back, I won't be anywhere near as busy as I have been," Alec tells him, nosing against his cheek. "I want to be there to support you for getting everything ready to open Pandemonium. And everything else, obviously. I've missed you, Magnus."

"I've missed you too." They still fall asleep together almost every night, share meals as often as possible, and message throughout the day. But these past few weeks Magnus really has felt neglected, even if he knows that isn't what Alec has been doing at all.

Alec smiles then, and it's a mischievous, playful thing that Magnus can't help echoing. He should know what's coming.

"So… can you show me something?"

"Such as?"

Magnus would use his magic to summon Alec anything in the world if he asked him to. He's been using it for anything Alec requests all week. But all Alec seems to want is to _see_ him use it. So Magnus knows from the slight nod of his head what to do. He steps back, shapes a ball of magic that he spins above his palm, gently passing it for Alec to hold on to. Alec passes it between his hands fascinated, laughing as Magnus changes its size, and shape, and even color from vibrant yellow to ice cold blue.

"This is so incredible."

"There was more to me than being a mere tarot card reader."

"Hey," Alec says, curling his fingers around the ball and holding it protectively down by his side, cupping Magnus' face to kiss him. "You're _everything_ to me. No matter what you are, or have, or can do. _This_ is just… extra. I love you with or without it, okay?"

Magnus tells himself than one day he will truly believe his luck. Though until then, he can still reward Alec with a kiss. "Okay."

"So, when whatever is happening in New York is _over_, I'll love you all the same. You know that, right?"

Magnus hasn't put much thought into these demons being _gone_, far too worried about their numbers increasing, and feeling guilt for not being part of the solution to rid the city of them. But he can't deny Alec's reassurance soothes him. He swirls his fingers making the ball rise from Alec's hand, changing its color to red and forming the shape of a heart. He pulses it and moves it closer to Alec's heart, grinning when he looks down and traces a finger over it.

"You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that, right?" Alec asks, looking up with such an expression of love Magnus feels warm for it.

"I do," Magnus agrees, stealing a kiss as Alec continues to play with his magicked heart.

* * *

Magnus' mood dips as they board the plane in Rio de Janeiro, putting it down to vacation blues. Though in truth it's because he's kept an eye on the news from New York, and is fearful of what they are going back to. Ragnor has sent daily messages, and even Catarina's tone is concerned. They have to come up with _something_. Magnus loathes the idea of them having to organize a Downworld council or alliance, wondering if a headcount on how many warlocks have had their magic restored would be a good idea, or might just lead to bigger questions. If there are Seelies in the city, and werewolves, and even vampires with their Downworlder strength and sensibilities returned, surely the coming-together of warlocks would lead to accusations of some kind of uprising if they aren't included?

As for Alec, and Izzy, and any other descendant of Shadowhunters living in New York, Magnus doesn't know what will happen. Will one among their numbers hark back to family legends realizing what they are, what they have the potential to be? Would they too _meet_, form a coalition, or, Magnus thinks with dread, come together in the very beginnings of a new Clave?

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Alec must feel his shudder for the way he raises his hand to kiss the back of it, staring at him in concern.

"Of course. Just a little tired."

"Is there any way for you to push back your appointments so you can rest a little when we get home?"

"I don't think so. But I'll be fine."

"No drinking six coffees in a row again," Alec tells him with an eyebrow raise Magnus can't help grin at.

"Of course."

"We'll just have to start planning our next vacation the moment we get back, so we have something to look forward to," Alec adds as they start to board the plane.

"I already can't wait."

Alec smiles, and gets a kiss to his temple before they find their seats, seeming determined to keep Magnus in good spirits for the entire journey home. He insists on drinks as they share stories, delighting every time he makes Magnus laugh. He even makes the turbulence seem funny, distracting Magnus with kisses through a particularly bumpy few minutes.

As the captain announces their descent they are hit by yet more turbulence, strong enough to throw them all back in their seats. Alec's head yanks back hard, loud enough to make Magnus wince when it strikes the headrest.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks, immediately checking the back of his head.

Alec grips the arm of his chair and Magnus' thigh, looking around him in alarm as though trying to get his bearings. When he looks at Magnus his expression morphs from relieved to cautious, giving him a smile that Magnus can only think of as _polite_.

"Alexander?"

"Where are we?"

"We should be landing within a few minutes."

"Landing?" Alec asks, his eyes getting wider still. He looks past Magnus to the window and presses back in his seat, visibly paling in surprise.

"At the airport."

"Right. Right. Of course."

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks, slipping his hand into Alec's. Alec squeezes back immediately though then stiffens. But he shakes it off with a second polite smile and settles back in his seat, nudging against Magnus' arm.

"I'm good, Magnus. Hey, can we go straight home when we land?"

"Of course," Magnus says, "I thought that was the plan anyway. Yours or mine?"

"Yours," Alec says quickly, and then seems to really look at him. The corners of his mouth turn up as he darts his eyes over Magnus' face, looking back at him with such affection Magnus has to claim a kiss. Alec is startled for it though kisses him back, only to pull back with such a look of confusion on his face that Magnus goes to kiss him again. Alec brushes their lips together as though he's _curious_.

"Are you okay, Alec?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm _fine_," Alec says squeezing his hand with more enthusiasm, laughing. "Sorry. I think I knocked my head. It's okay."

"We'll be home soon," Magnus says, thinking that perhaps they both need a little more sleep. They crammed so much into their last day of vacation; no wonder they both are so tired.

"Yeah. We will," Alec agrees. Magnus thinks he still sounds off. Though there is no time to think about it more as the plane touches down on the runway, jolting enough to make several passengers call out in protest.

"What time is your first appointment tomorrow?" Magnus asks once they are in a taxi heading to his, the airport so busy that neither of them found much time to talk.

"I'm not sure. I'll check when we get back."

"I'm sure Izzy will be pleased to see you. _Us_."

"Izzy," Alec says, looking relieved, "yes. Of course."

"We were having dinner at theirs tomorrow evening?" Magnus says, partially to remind him, and partly to ensure their plans aren't now clashing with some work Alec has forgotten about.

"_Izzy's_ cooking?" Alec says, laughing and shaking his head.

"No. Simon wants us to try a new tapas bar that delivers," Magnus replies, now convinced Alec has jetlag already.

"Simon? Oh," Alec says immediately, the confusion on his face clearing, "yes. _Theirs_."

"Alexander. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alec smiles back at him, hesitating before taking his hand and holding on to it against the gap in the seat between them. "Of course. I'm great."

"Good—"

"So, tell me what's happening with you when we get back," Alec says then with a casual wave of his arm. "What's your schedule?"

Magnus is curious for the request since they have already been over so many of the things planned for the week. He tells him anyway, noting a strange stiffness to Alec that he doesn't know what to make of. Alec smiles in all the right places though doesn't offer any of the thoughts he usually does.

"Should we pick up something to eat?" Magnus asks when they pull up outside his store, leaning forward to pay the taxi driver when Alec doesn't.

"Uh. Sure?"

"Okay. Why don't you let yourself in, and I'll pick us up some… pizza? I'm sorry; I think I'm too tired to cook or do anything more elaborate," he says with a discreet swirl of his fingers as they walk to the back of the taxi.

"You have magic," Alec says, startled as he looks at his hand, then shakes his head and laughs at himself. "Of course you do. I only mean—of course you're tired. It's been a long day."

Magnus wants to think Alec's jetlag is _cute_, but there is something so off about it.

"Okay. So… you'll wait for me upstairs?" Magnus asks as they pull their luggage from the trunk.

"No," Alec says, suddenly crowding back against him, setting their luggage down on the sidewalk. His hands flutter before coming to rest on Magnus' sides, and Alec then smiles, taking an awkward step closer. "No, it's okay. We'll go together."

"But—"

"Please?" Alec says, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

How can Magnus ever refuse him? "Well, okay, Alec. We can leave the bags in the store for now."

"Pizza, you said?" Alec asks, still looking around him as though everything is _new_.

"Okay?"

Alec picks up both of their bags and smiles encouragingly. Magnus hesitates though then finds his keys, quickly opening Bane's door. Alec takes a quick look around with a smile on his face that Magnus wants to ask more about, but doesn't. "Okay. Let's eat."

Alec all but drags him back out on to the street though then looks around as though he doesn't know where to go. He takes Magnus' hand absently, turning to look at him with another encouraging smile.

"That one?" Magnus asks, pointing across the street to a pizza house they have used a number of times.

"Great." Again Alec is in a hurry, with Magnus having to speed up a little to keep up. "Oh. Sorry," he says when he realizes.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. We should get your favorite pizza."

"Okay—"

"Italian sausage, roast peppers, extra cheese, and _pineapple_," Alec adds with an affectionate grimace. "It's what you always get."

"You always pick the pineapple off."

"Magnus. We're not having the whole pizza topping debate _again_," Alec says, grinning at him as he pushes the door of the pizza house open. "I _know_ tomato is technically a fruit, but it's the kind of fruit that belongs on a pizza. It's _allowed_."

Magnus laughs, pretending to roll his eyes, then places their order. Alec looks like a _soldier_ as he waits beside him, hands clasped behind his back as he surveys his surroundings. Immediately Magnus thinks of the _stronger_ Alec has been feeling, and the worry he has over the shift in the Shadow World rises in him again.

"Are you okay?"

Alec's concern is enough to push Magnus' thoughts back. He tucks his fingers into Alec's behind his back making him startle, though there is a smile for him when Alec turns towards him.

"I'm fine, Alec. A little tired."

"We should maybe sleep early," Alec says, though sounds doubtful.

"I think after some pizza and a drink, and a little rest, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Though I wouldn't be averse to us taking a bath together," Magnus adds leaning against him. Alec smiles, resting his arm loosely around his waist. He still seems so _distracted_. Though he and Alec have never flown anywhere together so for all Magnus knows, this is exactly what jetlag looks like on him. Their weekends away before now have always tended to be within driving distance of New York.

When they have their pizza, Alec walks back to Magnus' store as though on a mission. His smiles for Magnus are sweet but he has no other words. Alec takes their bags so Magnus can carry their pizza upstairs, stepping into Magnus' apartment as though he's waiting to be invited in. The way he looks around in both confusion and interest puts Magnus on edge. He _knows_ that something is off.

It's when Alec catches his reflection in the mirror and startles for it, that things begin to sound an alarm for Magnus. He watches him angle his neck as though he's looking for something; Magnus thinks he's looking for a _rune_. He moves to the table with plates and cutlery, pulling back the pizza box lid, knowing by now Alec would normally have fixed them both a drink. Something is _wrong_; he needs to know what it is.

Alec walks back towards him then, with one hand in his pocket. Magnus sees him smile but knows it doesn't reach his eyes. He catches a glint of metal in Alec's hand that he swears is a ring he toys with on his finger before slotting it back into his pocket. And then everything makes sense, even if nothing makes any sense at all.

"Magnus. Are you okay?" Alec asks, observing him from the other side of the table as though _he_ is looking for something new in him as well.

Magnus doesn't know what to say. His heart is racing, terrified of what this could mean. Of what might be happening. Of who this person is.

"Magnus?" Alec calls again, his expression shifting to one more serious, that soldier stance adopted again seeming to add extra inches to Alec's spine.

Magnus clears his throat, hands down by his sides as he steps back from the table and shakes his head. "You're not my Alec."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"No. I'm not."

Magnus flares his magic, not knowing whether _this_ Alec is friend or foe. He watches as _Alec_ raises his hands up in defense, not missing the way he slots that ring he thought he saw on to his finger, digging his thumb into the back. Reassurance. Magnus recognizes the gesture from _his_ Alec. The idea leaves him incensed, ready to do everything and anything to get him back.

"Explain," he demands, red beginning to crackle through the familiar blue of his magic as he hasn't seen in more centuries than he'd like to count. 

"I came through a… dimensional doorway," Alec says, hesitating before stepping closer, still with his hands up.

"No. No, that's not possible." It _can't_ be. Surely all this turmoil and upheaval of late isn't due to something as simple as _that_?

"You sealed off a portal, right? In the Institute here?" Alec asks, this time his hands twisting to emphasize his words. "So no demons could come through?"

This is so confusing. This is _Alec_, but Magnus doesn't recognize him; as much as he _does_.

"Yes. I did," Magnus says, refusing to back away as Alec approaches. This is his _home_. Why should _he_ be the one to move

"Well, your magic, and your wards, they worked perfectly. As always," Alec adds with pride, leaving Magnus even more confused.

"Meaning?"

"The portal is still completely sealed off our side. There _is_ no other way through. I used the dimensional doorway, since it was already open."

"No. That's not possible. The only ones who can open, or close a dimensional doorway, are the Seelies themselves. Why would they allow you through? Why would the Seelies willingly open a doorway to here for a second time?" Magnus demands. Once was enough. He doesn't want to even think of the potential damage for it reopening; though wouldn't that explain all the animal attacks? 

"They didn't," Alec says, his eyes darting over Magnus and clearly seeing the tension he holds for the purse of his lips Magnus is used to seeing just before _Alec_ reaches out to hug him. But he doesn't hug him. Instead, this Alec turns away, coming to a stop by Magnus' cocktail table where he begins preparing them a drink, eyes on Magnus as he does. He hands Magnus his glass before continuing to speak again. "Our Seelie Queen was recently—not so recently—killed. It came at a time when we were dealing with a far larger problem, meaning we were distracted, and didn't get to hear about it. And, I admit; my mind was on more… _personal_ issues," Alec adds, his expression softening with an unconscious glance down at his own hand. Magnus can't help noticing the way he plays with the ring on his finger. On his _wedding_ finger, Magnus thinks, his heart racing. Is that his anchor? To stop him from assimilating? Who is this Alec married to?

"_Everyone's_ Seelie Queen," Magnus amends belatedly, dragging his eyes back up to an all-too-familiar face that still looks so different. He can almost picture the rune on his neck, he thinks, shuddering for imagining a Deflect rune on his _own_ Alec.

Alec takes a sip of his drink and shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

"There is only one Seelie Realm, that sits between all dimensions, and interacts with all of them. Your Seelie Queen is our Seelie Queen. Former, in both cases now," Magnus adds, wondering who, or what would be powerful enough to end her life. He takes a large gulp of his drink just for the thought of it, fearing whatever hell it might be about to unleash on his world.

Alec takes this information with a slow nod as he mulls it over. "Right. Okay, yes; I guess there is a lot I still don't know about Seelies."

"There is a lot to know."

"Anyway," Alec says, flaring his fingers in dismissal, "it seems that her death has had a far wider-reaching impact than the uproar it's caused within the Seelie Court—among the Seelies that _we_ know."

"With no offspring, there is no natural successor. I would imagine there will be many challenges for and successions of the throne before a new Queen is chosen. Or that the Unseelie King will intervene, and… _appoint_ one. To be honest, for all that I know of Seelies, there is also so much I am still ignorant of. I'm not sure how it will work."

"Does time work the same way for you?" Alec asks, curiosity seeping into his expression. It is a strange question, one that Magnus takes his time to answer.

"I would assume so," he tells him, absently sipping at his drink as he does. "Though I admit that I have never had reason to venture into other dimensions, so I wouldn't know from personal experience."

"Right. Well, I'll assume that it does. We've been trying to work out how long this has been going on for."

"What, exactly?" Magnus realizes he's actually gulped back his drink when Alec takes his glass and turns away, already fixing him another.

"The Seelie Queen's death destabilized many doors between the Seelie Realm and other dimensions, allowing a number of demons through. Some places we assume this didn't make much of an impact, where demon activity is still rife. But places like here," Alec says with guilt on his face as he waves his arm gesturing around them. "We couldn't leave it. Not like this. Especially when, like I said before, we were _busy_, so weren't aware of it for some time. There is no way for us to be able to tell how much damage has already been done, so we're fixing everything we can, hoping it helps, at least. We _think_ this is the last dimension for us to check."

"But you were aware that two people from your dimension allowed a demon through to ours once already?" Magnus points out, thinking of all of those _animal attacks_ and furious that their world has been put at risk because of the carelessness in another. 

Alec is both amused and contrite as he hands Magnus back his glass. "Clary and Jace. Yeah, I'm _aware_. I hope _yours_ aren't as… troublesome as ours."

"Our Clary and Jace?"

"Yes."

Oh. Magnus is officially intrigued. "No, not particularly."

"What do they do here, anyway?" Alec asks, that curiosity deepening, and his posture relaxing as a result.

"Clary is an art major. Jace runs both a coffee house and a gym."

"The gym I get," Alec says, laughing, "but coffee? The only coffee my Jace knows anything about is strong and black. Sometimes I can _feel_ how much caffeine is in his system." That Alec then rests his hand on his side as though he can _feel_ him now puts bile in the back of Magnus' throat.

"Jace is your… parabatai?" Magnus loathes the thought of sharing any part of Alec with another person in such an intimate way. He remembers stories of old of parabatai, and the complicated nature of their relationship. He likes Jace, of course, but his and Alec's closeness is familial and friendly. A parabatai bond Magnus doesn't know how he would deal with.

"He is," Alec agrees. "I guess that's not a thing here anymore. Obviously."

"No. But Jace and Alec are very close."

"Good. I'm glad," Alec says, his expression soft. Though his face then changes again, into an expression Magnus recognizes from his own Alec as one of determination. "I have _so_ many questions, but now is really not the time."

"Of course."

"So. I don't know if you've had any problems here, or experienced anything… unusual?"

"If you mean the city being inundated with demons that haven't been here in centuries, then, yes, Alec. You could say that we have experienced things that are _unusual_ for us." Magnus tries not to show his anger but it is difficult not to, for how worried he has been of late. 

"_Dammit_. Okay," Alec says, pinching his eyes and slinging back his drink. "I was hoping at least one place would have escaped it. How long have they been coming through?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Months." If _this_ Alec is here with a solution that will rid them of these demons, and has taken _his_ Alec in the process, no amount of curiosity that Magnus has is worth satisfying. Though then he really starts to worry; with _this_ Alec here, _his_ Alec is not. So where is he? In stasis? In this other dimension? Is he in _this_ Alec just observing what is going on around him?

"I suppose you have seen a growing in strength of your magic. Or of magic returning to those who have... been without it?" Alec adds, leaving a ringing in Magnus' ears for the picture starting to form for him. 

"Yes."

"Random werewolf transformations? Vampires regaining their thirst?" Alec asks. Magnus has never really thought about what vampires in his world must feed on since they mostly shrank back in the shadows assimilating into Mundane life. Why has he never taken the time to look into it? Though he nods in answer to Alec's question, his head beginning to ache for all the things he now wishes he already knew.

"Yes. We've seen those things here."

Alec shakes his hand down by his side; another familiar gesture that puts Magnus off balance. "It all seems to be following a pattern. The dimension doorways open, demons break through into realms that have been without demons. Downworlders start to regain their use of power, or strength, or in the case of vampires, their _needs_. Everything seems to be spiraling, Magnus. Or setting off a chain reaction, at least. Your magic strength growing, the demons present; all of it. This is our fault. We did this to you. I don't think _sorry_ is enough."

No, it _isn't_. Though what is Magnus supposed to say? "So? What happens now?"

"With the Seelie Realm still in chaos as they try to find a new monarch, it's been left up to _us_ to try to fix this... _problem. _Since the Seelie Queen was killed… on our watch," Alec explains, oblivious to the panic surging through Magnus. 

"You've been through to all of the dimensions affected? Personally?"

"No; this is my first and last. I have people in other dimensions as we speak locating warlocks—_Magnus_, mostly—to help seal the rifts. For good this time."

"People?" Magnus repeats, though is struck by the sweet, proud way Alec says his name. Are they together in Alec's dimension as well?

"I'm the Head of the New York Institute," Alec tells him, then adds, "this is one of my final acts as Head."

"Oh?"

"Magnus and I are moving to Alicante as soon as this situation is under control."

Magnus doesn't know what expression is on his face, but Alec nods as though he understands him; a beautiful, _content_ smile lighting up his face.

"_Magnus_ and I are married. The Seelie Queen was killed just before our wedding. Of course, there was a lot more going on as well. It's a lot to explain," Alec says then, holding his hand up in apology.

"Of course."

"I was made Consul," Alec continues, "and they created a position of High Warlock of Alicante for Magnus."

Okay, now Magnus really _is_ curious. But now is still not the time. "I see."

"In any case. Magnus, I need your help."

* * *

Alec's plan seems simple enough when he explains it. Magnus recognizes his own familiar handwriting in the note Alec hands him with further details and is not sure what to feel. He is to obtain a number of ingredients for a spell that will, along with his magic, close the doorway between the dimensions with a strength no one will be able to break through. The _other_ Magnus has even made a joke in his notes about making a fortress stronger than Fort Knox, which makes Magnus shudder for remembering this is how he'd described the Institute to _that_ Clary.

In the meantime, _Izzy_ will use another spell the _other_ Magnus has sent them through with, to extract a portal shard from the Institute here. This shard will be essential for closing the dimensional doorway for good this time. The Seelies have instructed Alec and his team to make permanent closures to doors leading to worlds that are normally without demons. Extracting the shard shouldn't be too difficult; Magnus tries to picture a _Shadowhunter Izzy_ skulking around her place of work retrieving this shard. Does _Shadowhunter Izzy_ know as much about the technology in the Institute as _this_ Izzy does?

Magnus then spares a thought for any Seelies who will be trapped in those various worlds, wondering what those who chose to live Mundane existences might be thinking about all of this. Are they too aware of the rise in demon activity, and magic? Blissfully or wilfully unaware? He wants more time to think about all kinds of things about this situation, but knows time is something he doesn't have.

Magnus needs to prepare the spell, which should provide adequate time for Izzy to make the necessary excuses to get to the now-closed portal in the Institute and extract a shard. Alec has gone to meet her in case she needs help. Magnus is a little lost in his absence, both for not wanting to deal with the enormity of all of this alone, and missing _his_ Alec so desperately. Though once the spell is ready and they have everything to hand, they can get to the dimension doorway and close it for good, and all of this will be over with. He can get on with his life with Alec as free as they were before any of this started. So long as the future Seelie Queen doesn't find a reason to re-open the doorway once the Seelies have regained some semblance of structure in their Court.

Their conversation when Alec returns is both stilted and easy, as though they both forget they are not with _their_ person and have to rein in their actions and words. There are times when they both reach for one another automatically as Magnus prepares the spell. Their look for one another when they realize is both apologetic and confused. Magnus is particularly intrigued by how natural it seems for Alec to help him prepare the needed ingredients. Does he help _his_ Magnus back home?

Even when they have everything prepared, Magnus fears that the spell and his magic won't quite be enough. He is sure it has worked on the other dimensions Alec's _people_ have visited, but this world is now unique. He'd needed to use exceptional magic to keep that portal closed when Clary and Jace came through; Magnus believes it was because their world had been without any magic for so long. There will be an additional layer of resistance he will need to work with as a result; Magnus doesn't know if just _his_ magic will be enough. Or if it is, what the fallout might mean.

"What aren't you telling me?" Alec asks, cornering Magnus before they leave the store to go back up to his apartment with a final few ingredients to perfect the spell. He's too close once more and yet too far away, which is strange for them both; Alec steps back, again digging his thumb into the back of his wedding ring.

"Nothing." Magnus makes his way upstairs wondering if he can avoid answering him with a subject change. Of course he should know better, for Alec rounding on him once again, though this time keeping his distance.

"Magnus. I _know_ you. Okay? I do; I know it's not the same. But I know that face. I know those eyes," Alec adds, a softness in his voice that makes Magnus' heart thrum with how much he's missing _his_ Alec. "You can tell me."

He doesn't want to tell him the truth, because Magnus isn't entirely sure what that truth is. Instead he hides it in subterfuge, that isn't quite a lie. "Well. It would be naive to assume that we can do any of this without anyone noticing. Demon or otherwise."

"The fewer people who know, the safer for everyone involved."

"Oh, I agree. And in addition, there are certain people who would be, perhaps _damaged_, or at the very least made unwell were they to get anywhere near that doorway when we get to it."

"Jace and Clary? Because of the _assimilation_ from last time?" Alec guesses, leaving Magnus relieved he doesn't have to explain further.

"Exactly."

"Magnus. I don't have any resources to hand here. I can't just call on Shadowhunters to offer cover, or support."

"Because there are no _Shadowhunters_ here," Magnus replies, "at least, not active ones. None ready to fight, or defend, at least."

"But you do have Downworlders now, right?" Alec says, an idea clearly forming on his face. "Do you know anyone who would be willing to help? Or at least, be around if they're needed?" A Shadowhunter seeking out the help of a Downworlder willingly? What kind of a world does this Alec come from?

"I'll make some calls," Magnus says, already thinking of Dot, Catarina, and Ragnor, though a number of other people coming to mind as well. There are more warlocks in the city whose magic must have reawakened, who must be frightened about what it might mean. With a few discreet questions perhaps he can buy them a little assurance of support for what lies ahead.

Alec nods, relieved, gesturing at the kitchen, and making them coffee as Magnus makes his calls. Magnus watches him the entire time, Alec's curious gaze falling over bookshelves and trinkets as he walks through the apartment. How many are the same in _their_ apartment back in his world? Does their apartment look anything like this one? More like Alec's? Something in between?

"Well," Magnus says when he's made his calls, draining his coffee and then absently summoning water for being so parched from talking so much. "I think we have everything we need. Everything we can have ready, at least." Magnus just hopes that _support_ and his magic will be enough.

"What are you thinking?" Alec says as though reading his mind. Magnus wants to smile for the familiarity of it, but the circumstances are just too strange.

"Nothing."

"Magnus."

"Only that this is a _lot_ to deal with. Especially when Alec and I have quite literally just arrived back from our vacation."

Alec nods, absently capping Magnus' water bottle for him. "Well. That's true. But you're still not telling me something. Aren't you?"

What harm can it do to voice his thoughts out loud? Though Magnus still takes his time to choose his words.

"Alec. I don't know what you know about this dimension. But we really haven't had demons here for hundreds of years. And without demons, there has been no need for Shadowhunters in our world. Downworlders have assimilated into Mundane ways. Vampires are largely unheard of, werewolves just a myth we scare children with. And warlocks, well, our magic has grown dormant. I thought that getting mine back when your Clary came through had given me my life back. But I don't think that is true."

"No?"

"My life was good without magic, Alec. _Great_. It was simple; far simpler than I am sure _your_ Magnus would approve of. But this revival of the Shadow World, it… I don't think I appreciated the life I had built. And what I wouldn't give to go back. To how it was _before_."

Alec looks stunned, to the point where Magnus is itching to reach out and touch him in reassurance. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It's all very well having magic; it makes life so much easier, for one. But for me, in _this_ dimension, it isn't… it isn't necessary anymore." He doesn't think so, anyway. But he has to believe it; especially if he is about to give it up again. For good this time. That former life is calling to him anyway, regardless. A quiet life has suited him for a while; with Alec by his side Magnus is sure it will again. Their life together isn't the dull kind of quiet, after all.

"I thought having magic made you feel connected to the world. To other warlocks," Alec says, looking far more confused than Magnus would like. It makes him nervous and unsure how to react.

"It used to," Magnus agrees, "long, long ago. When the Shadow World still existed. But since the last demon died, and we assimilated, we have found other ways to feel connected."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am."

Alec nods, frowning. "It's just… not that long ago, really, I guess—though before the Seelie Queen died—Magnus lost his magic. Gave it up, for… well. We don't really have time for that, either. But it devastated him, Magnus, it… it took all that he was. He was lost without it, made himself sick by taking on magic from another warlock. He has it back now, but for a while there… it was like we lost a whole part of him."

"I… don't know what to say," Magnus says, recalling how he'd felt when his magic had started to ebb away, and wincing for the agony on Alec's face just for talking about it. Magnus remembers losing his magic being bittersweet, unbalancing, and he's sure many harsher things. Though he can't remember feeling as devastated as this other Magnus is sounding.

"Perhaps it's because you had longer to get used to being without it than he did," Alec muses. "Or maybe because it was just happening to _him_, and not everyone, it felt so much worse."

"It could be." Magnus has no idea. He is intrigued about this other life he is leading. Though he is more than ready to get back to his own.

"Magnus. Are you still… immortal?" Alec asks then as though the thought has just occurred to him, looking him over as though searching for evidence of that immortality.

"Of course. Is your Magnus not?"

"No. I mean, he _is_," Alec amends. "But when you lost your powers, did it not—"

"My magic merely became dormant. It still flowed through me enough to keep my eyes glamored and to, well, keep me alive."

"It was different. For _my_ Magnus."

"How so?"

"He suffered," Alec says, his face contorting with remembered agony, "he suffered so much, for the thought of running out of time. I thought I might lose him. It was… I have never been so afraid. Not like that."

"I see." Magnus doesn't know what to say, barely resisting the urge to reach out. He wants to _help_, but doesn't know how.

"Magnus. I would never ask anything of him that would take his magic, or immortality away from him again," Alec says then, a grim determinedness on his face that raises more questions for Magnus. "There isn't anything in the world that is worth… I would never ask it of him. I would never _let_ him. I love him too much to let him lose himself like that."

Magnus' heart is full for this other version of him, thankful that he is loved so much. That he is lucky to be loved as much as he is in _two_ dimensions, by _two_ Alec's. "Well. I am sure _Magnus_ is very thankful to have _you_ in his life."

Alec smiles, and it's a beautiful thing for Magnus to see. He wants _his_ Alec back, _now_.

"Well," he says, checking his spell over for a final time. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Magnus can't help watching Alec continually twirling his wedding ring as they ride the elevator down. He is nervous as much as he is determined, turning his head the moment they walk outside as though looking for differences between his New York and this one. Though perhaps it is something more vital than that. "Alec. Clary had difficulty not assimilating when she was here. Are you doing okay?"

Alec pulls out a pendant that hangs on a long chain inside his shirt to show him, before tucking it back. "Magnus gave us these. He's currently using his magic to keep us all tethered; I'm not entirely sure how, but I think the open dimensional doorway must be helping the magic get through, or something. I don't understand it all, to be honest. But this pendant; it's also what we need to find our way back to the dimensional doorway."

Magnus thinks there is more than that pendant keeping Alec so centered, the wedding ring on Alec's finger probably anchor enough. Alec's love for Magnus is palpable, just as real and present as though it is _his_ Alec emanating his love for him. This Alec is worried about his Magnus and in a hurry to get back to him. 

"Well. We'll make this as quick as we can."

"We will." Alec presses a hand to his chest, palm over the pendant. "In all the other dimensions, the Seelie doorway is tethered in Central Park, somewhere around Cedar Hill. Obviously, whoever comes through goes to, well, _themselves_ when they're here. I didn't expect to find myself on a _plane_ when I did."

Magnus smiles, Alec's confusion on the plane now making sense. Was _this_ Alec's arrival the cause of that turbulence? How can he know either way? Though as with everything else right now, there really isn't the time to discuss it. "We can portal there?"

Alec nods towards an alley, checking around to see if anyone is watching, then waits for Magnus to open a portal. He steps through beside Magnus without even flinching, making Magnus wonder what their life is like in that other dimension. Do they portal places together all the time?

"So? Where are we looking?"

"This should show us," Alec says, pulling out the pendant again. There is a faint glow emitting from it, a kind of shimmer that makes Magnus think of the air above car hoods in the summer heat. He watches Alec rotate then angle the pendant, and as it seems to tug as though latched on to a compass point. "I guess this way."

"The door is hidden by a Seelie glamor?"

"Of course. Meliorn—one of the Queen's guards—gave me an incantation to get us through it."

"We could be walking straight into an ambush. With demons coming through," Magnus says, when Alec looks at him.

Alec smiles, and it's just like the one that _his_ Alec wears when he's radiating all that confidence that still at times leaves Magnus' knees weak. "I stashed a couple of weapons when I came through."

"How did you get weapons through?"

"Magnus," Alec says with a shrug, still smiling at him. "He got them through for me."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Well. It is. You ready to fight, if we need to? I get it if you're a little _rusty_," Alec adds then, with that _tease_ Magnus knows so well. Magnus is confused, and amused, and even more anxious to get his Alec back safely.

"Warlock magic doesn't get _rusty_. It's well oiled."

Alec's face screws up as he tries not to laugh. Immediately Magnus' fingers fly over his ear, and the buttons of his shirt; anything to distract himself from his choice of words.

"The first time Magnus and I met, he made a pun about _meat_," Alec says, with a fond smile on his face that is so out of place with what he's just said. It's worked though; Magnus feels marginally less silly.

"Well. I suppose inelegance is something I suffer with from time to time, whatever the dimension."

"Here," Alec says then, knocking his hand against his arm. Magnus follows, listening to him mumbling an incantation as though he's practicing, then repeat the words out louder and with more confidence.

The air shimmers and shifts again, blurring Magnus' vision. Alec's hand is on his back to steady him, nudging for him to walk forward. The air feels clammy as they move, static with resistance the closer they get. As the resistance drops away altogether Magnus stumbles, again kept upright by Alec's hand.

"This way."

Magnus follows again, watching Alec retrieve a bow and quiver that he throws over his shoulder with practiced ease. "Alec competes in archery tournaments here."

"For fun?"

"Yes."

Alec looks _amused_ by this. "Well. I guess some things really are the same the world over. Or dimensions, I guess."

"I suppose." Magnus is then distracted by watching Alec slot a seraph blade into a pocket in his jacket, and another kind of dagger into a thigh holster. Which does _other_ things to Magnus. How much persuasion would it take for _his_ Alec to wear something similar?

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Magnus. You're still keeping something from me. What is it?" Alec asks.

Magnus debates lying, but what good would that do? What would it solve? "Because of the magic used to seal the portal that allowed Clary and Jace to come here, sealing this dimensional doorway, whether it is a temporary hold or a more powerful one, is going to be difficult. It will take far more power."

"Do you have it? The power?"

"I can dig deeper for it."

"You mean… Asmodeus? _Edom_?" Alec asks looking horrified. His fingers twitch to reach for him.

"Well. All the hell dimensions are closed off here, but yes. I can still draw on _his_ power, if I need to. Though it is a limited well."

"Is he still alive here?"

"I assume so. Though there is no way to get through to Edom, or any of those dimensions now. Even with all these demons coming through and making those with Shadowhunter blood aware of the Shadow World—or at least, making them _stronger_—there isn't enough power in the world to go through. Not that we would want to, of course."

"Our Asmodeus is in limbo. Magnus sent him there," Alec adds, his expression clouding. There is more to that story too, but still a lack of time. Alec shakes his head again when he realizes Magnus is watching him and smiles. "Will you be okay? Using his magic?"

"We'll see."

"Magnus. I don't want you hurting yourself for this."

"I won't." Though Magnus knows he will be drained, that he'll sacrifice a part of himself to do it. Perhaps lose his magic altogether; he can't be sure. Only time will tell.

Alec doesn't believe him. But unlike _his_ Magnus back home, there is nothing this Alec can do to stop him. Not if Magnus wants his world to return to normal. Not if he wants _his_ Alec back. Magnus pulses his magic down by his sides, his senses heightened, eyes casting in every direction looking for any signs of demons. At the moment, he is thankful that there are none.

The dimensional door is nothing like Magnus expected but is so clearly Seelie, he almost expects the Queen herself to step through. He reminds himself again that she is gone, trying to imagine all the upheaval the Court must be going through.

"Okay," Alec says, "let's do this."

Magnus retrieves the spell ingredients from inside his jacket, quickly pulling the remaining unmixed things together and casting them in the air. He pulses his magic at it making it scatter, shimmering like dust, then begins his incantation, feeling the ground beneath his feet begin to quake.

It is only the beginning, tacking his magic in place and grounding himself before he can dig deep from a heavier source. He turns to Alec, wordlessly telling him he can't be interrupted. Though of course the power of his magic is a beacon to everything demonic in this world. Magnus can _feel_ their presence, the way they are turning their attention to him, beginning to swoop in around them in the park. There is not going to be anywhere near enough time.

Magnus is relieved momentarily for the familiar shimmering of a portal, allowing himself to pause as he watches Ragnor, Dot, and Catarina walk through. With _Izzy_, Magnus thinks, not sure when they would have had the chance to meet. Izzy waves to him and Alec then draws something from her wrist, holding it in front of her like a weapon.

Beside them, two further portals open, making Magnus' heart race for just how many other warlocks there might be in New York. He even recognizes the gait of some werewolves amongst the group forming an arch of protection behind him and Alec. A small one; Magnus counts fifteen in total, hoping they will all be enough. Magnus wonders then if, were this happening after sundown, the park wouldn't be filling with vampires as well.

"I'll cover you," Alec says, nocking an arrow into his bow.

However many years it has been since he's had to dig this deep, Magnus doesn't know. But it is as though his father is stood behind him gloating, even now. He can feel the magic drawing away his strength, draining his essence. There is a different feel to his father's magic; slippery yet barbed, and weighted. It coagulates with his own in an oily ripple that Magnus has to lock his knees against to stay upright. Magnus closes his eyes to visualize it, picturing a deep, slickened well that he is draining the very last of its water from with his bare hands. If he reaches into the well much deeper, Magnus is afraid he might lose himself.

"You can do this," Alec urges him, as though he knows the moment Magnus' belief in himself is faltering. Magnus turns for a smile then refocuses his efforts, groaning with the effort it takes to draw up his father's magic. The demons approaching aren't as many in number as he'd feared but there are still enough to overwhelm those fifteen people protecting them; whether he gets that door closed or not. Though if he _doesn't_, more may be drawn through by the beacon that his enriched magic must surely be. Magnus pleads with himself to hold on just a little longer.

"How will you know when to go?" Magnus yells through gritted teeth. If he pictures the magic and spell being enough to seal the door, then he can believe in himself getting it done. The air rings out with his efforts, a howling wind and a bellowing thunder that surely must be drawing the attention of everyone in New York who hasn't noticed already. He _has_ to hold on. 

"I'll know," Alec says; Magnus catches him glancing down at the pendant hanging from his neck, following his gaze as he lifts his head. It is rising from him as though being pulled towards the door, making Alec stumble forward. That last thing Magnus can bear is the idea of _this_ Alec being trapped here, and his Alec being gone forever as a result.

"Are you sure?"

"He'll be okay," Alec adds, answering Magnus' unasked question. "I promise you. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

The air begins to thicken. His magic flares out deeper, and richer, and Magnus knows he is imagining it but would swear he could hear the roar of his father in his ears. He is _weakening_. Magnus doesn't know how much longer he can hold on, how much this is taking of him. But he _has_ to keep going. There is a world depending on him, and he _has_ to get Alec home. Both of them.

"You can do this Magnus. I know you can."

Magnus takes another smile from Alec for strength and sucks in a harsh breath because his lungs _hurt_ from not getting enough air, flaring his fingers in a wide, vicious swirl. This is _it_, the final push. If this doesn't work, he doesn't know what will.

"Okay. That's it. That's _it_, Magnus."

Magnus focuses on the excitement in Alec's voice then watches him step forward, throwing his bow back over his shoulder as he walks. He yanks off the pendant to hold it in a tight fist, then turns to look at Magnus for a final time.

"You'll get back okay?" Magnus calls over the noise, wincing for the wind blasting in his face. There is still a fight flaring behind them that Magnus knows he doesn't have anything left in him to join in with. Though how can he stand here once the door is closed, and leave his friends to fight alone? Will closing the door be enough to end the demons altogether? How will _his_ Alec react if he appears back in the midst of all of this?

"I will," Alec tells him with a sharp nod and a tight smile, "and so will he. Thanks, Magnus. You take care."

Magnus watches Alec pace towards the diminishing spot of the door, heart in his throat pleading with his own Alec to come back to him. There is a final pulsing noise in the air as Alec takes another step forward, and then the door is closing. Magnus falls to his knees, crying out as the last of his strength leaves him, and _his_ Alec is collapsing to the grass.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Magnus. _Magnus_."

Someone is shaking him awake. They have a tight grip on his upper arm, and Magnus can feel a knee pressed into his side. It takes Alec calling his name another time before Magnus registers that it is _him_.

_"Alec_."

Magnus tries to sit up quickly grasping Alec feebly when he can't, both of them so weak that it takes a few attempts to latch on to him. Neither of them is upright for long, both groaning as they fall back to the grass in an exhausted heap. But he _has_ Alec, right here beneath his fingers. Alec is _fine_, and Magnus, is, well. Whatever he is now. His magic is gone. All of it. Magnus doesn't even think his warlock mark remains for the way his eyes feel#. And though Magnus knows at some point he will once again mourn its loss, the only emotion Magnus knows now is _relief_.

"Hey. Magnus. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Magnus replies, pressing his face into Alec's hand, his eyes falling closed for the contact. "I'm okay."

"What the hell is _that_ thing?"

Magnus looks up in time to see a winged demon flying overhead, a species that he doesn't recognize, its face in a twisted grimace as it calls out in fury. The doorway is closed, but those demons already through are still here. And those warlocks and werewolves surrounding him and Alec in protection, well. None of them have any of their magic, or essence either. They could be helpless, Magnus thinks in anguish, desperately bargaining with his limbs to start working so he might be able to do something to help.

Though as Magnus watches the demon fly, he realizes it is _weakening_. Magnus sees its flight become erratic before it falls limp to the grass, writhing on its back and making the most indignant of sounds. Not far from its side _Izzy_ is sat, propped up with her arms behind her and looking _startled_ as she too watches. Whatever she must be feeling about her other self taking over her body and then leaving again, Magnus knows Alec must be feeling as well. Magnus wants to know more about how _that_ Alec and Izzy were able to come through and return leaving _this_ Alec and Izzy intact, though right now really doesn't have the strength to think about it.

"Uh. Magnus?" Alec says when he doesn't answer, the tone in his voice a twist of curiosity and even fear. Magnus _oofs_ in surprise when Alec suddenly throws himself over him as though to shield, the air punched from his lungs when something strikes Alec on the back.

Another demon, similar to the first, rolls away from them to sprawl out in the grass. Alec keeps his position covering Magnus at every point he can, as the two of them turn their heads to watch the demon stop moving. If this is it, if these demons and all those animal attacks are over as simply as they began, Magnus will feel lucky. Even with what he has probably sacrificed.

"Magnus. What happened?" Alec asks when he rolls himself off him, groaning as he pushes himself back up to sit. Magnus takes his extended hand to be hauled up with, letting his head drop on his shoulder and his eyes fall closed. He could sleep right here, he really could. And he doesn't even need his eyes open to answer him.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really?" Alec says, looking exhausted when Magnus finally gets his eyes open. "I can feel impressions, sensations. Like the memory of... _him_. _Me_, is just beyond what I can reach. Does that make sense?"

_His_ Alec was here with them the whole time, as a sort of passenger in his own body? Magnus needs a stiff drink and a lot of time to figure out all that has happened. If only he can bring himself to stand up.

"What's the last thing you remember clearly?" he asks, since he can't move, and he might as well start _somewhere_. He should be thankful, really, that it is such a mild night. Otherwise, they could catch their chill sat on the grass here in the park after the sun has set.

"In detail? Turbulence," Alec replies, putting a smile on Magnus' face for remembering the startled look in his eyes on the plane. He pats a hand against Alec's chest, clinging on to him to at least stay sat upright. He hopes when Alec asks his inevitable questions, he'll have enough answers to give.

"Well. There is a lot to tell you," Magnus tells him, smiling for the arm thrown over his shoulder, as Alec, though also exhausted, tugs so Magnus is curled in his side. The grass stains on their clothes are going to be something _awful_...

"Yeah," Alec says, kissing him on the temple, "I'm gathering that."

Magnus does his best to explain, smiling when Catarina and Ragnor join them to check how they are doing. Poor Izzy looks just as exhausted as Alec does, tiredly waving from across the park where she's hauled herself up on to a bench. At least Magnus _thinks_ she is waving. They aren't in the best lit part of the park, and Magnus is sure the place is even darker now that the doorway is closed.

"Magnus," Alec says then, raising his hand to cup his face after glancing around them, "why are we lying on the grass? Are we in a park somewhere?"

"Central Park."

"Oh. Well, at least we don't have too far to go?"

"Alexander," Magnus says, closing his eyes again and curling his fingers in a loose grip at his thigh, "currently, I don't think I can do so much as crawl anywhere."

"Well. We'll have to. If we stay here like this, people are going to think we're drunk, or something."

"_Urgh_."

Catarina joins them again after conversing with the others of their party, all now about as Mundane as they can be. Under the cloak of darkness she and the others are going to move the corpses of those demons from the park. Magnus knows he must look awful for her not even suggesting that he come with them. It will be a difficult few days trying to track any other demons down across the city to make sure they are suitably disposed of. Magnus doesn't like to think about what the actual Mundanes will do with any they find, but there is no way for him to do anything more to help now. Maybe tomorrow, when he's feeling stronger.

"I guess a portal is out of the question?" Alec asks when Catarina says her goodbyes, watching her and Ragnor help Izzy to her feet, pushing himself up to stand when she begins to stumble her way towards them.

Magnus groans again, tucking into Alec as best as he can when he pulls him to stand as well, patting Izzy on the arm when she comes to a stop in front of them looking like she might pass out. "I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Ever?" Alec asks, his eyes filled with concern.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"How—"

"It was worth it," Magnus says, squeezing Alec's arm so he can look him in the eye. "It was."

Alec's eyes fall in understanding. "These demons. You did something to do with that." Magnus doesn't answer right away for Alec and Izzy hugging, checking one another are okay.

"I did," he says, letting Izzy fuss over him a little even if she doesn't have much strength herself.

"And it took your magic," Alec says, looking _sorry_ for him; like he'd rip the world apart to give it back to him if it was what he wanted.

"You had _magic_?" Izzy asks wide-eyed; evidently there will be a _lot_ more explaining to come over the next few days. What must she think of these demons? Izzy's questions will no doubt be even more numerous than Alec's, and Magnus will have to prepare himself for them. Not now, though. It is taking strength Magnus no longer has to answer even these few simple questions.

"I did. And now I don't. And I would give it all away again, if only to keep this world, and you, safe."

Alec smiles, eyes closing with how tired he is. Though he manages to kiss him on the nose. Magnus thinks he was aiming for his mouth. "We have a lot to talk about."

Magnus is aware of being propped up between the equally exhausted Izzy and Alec, and is fairly sure the rocking sensation he feels after is them in a taxi. Magnus clings to Alec as he half-carries, half-drags him into the elevator in Alec's apartment building, and the two of them practically fall through the apartment door moments later. He thinks they fall asleep in Alec's bed, though is far too exhausted to open his eyes to check.

* * *

"So, your magic didn't just come back when all these _animal attacks_ started happening," Alec says, fingers splayed against Magnus' hip.

It is the morning after a whole other Alec came through from another world turning Magnus' upside down and putting it together again. Magnus has no idea what time it is, or what responsibilities he is currently letting slide, but truly doesn't care. There is nowhere he would rather be than right here curled up in bed with Alec. No matter what questions Alec has.

"No," Magnus says, pressing his head firmer into his pillow. "No, a little before then."

"Before we met?" Alec asks knowingly. At least he's smiling; he can't be too mad at him.

"The very same day."

"When this _other_ Clary and Jace came through looking for a portal to… find Clary's father? In their _own_ dimension?"

Magnus licks his lips, stalling for time as he tries to explain. "It's... complicated."

"Is her father someone different back there?" Alec asks; how is he always so aware of the things Magnus needs to say?

"We didn't have a lot of time to talk, though as far as I know, it was the same person. Only less… philanthropist, more sociopath," Magnus says, not sure what to make of anything.

Alec laughs, eyes wide in disbelief. "Valentine _Morgenstern_? I can't even picture it."

"No. Me neither. But, there are often differences between the dimensions as much as there are similarities. As I suppose there should be."

"_We_ weren't different," Alec points out, from the little Magnus has told him already.

"Well, we were in a way," Magnus replies, hooking a finger around Alec's ring finger. "For one thing, we were married in… _his_ dimension."

"You mean, _already_ married," Alec tells him with a wink. "That's coming. I'm not going anywhere."

The certainty in Alec's voice isn't just reassuring to Magnus; it resonates in him for already knowing it's the truth. Magnus has never felt sure in a relationship before, known with absolute certainty how much he is loved. He intends to revel in it, every moment, safe in the knowledge that he and Alec are good. For always. "Of course. Neither am I."

"Did the other me say anything about what we were like over there?" Alec asks with a curious smile after making them pause from talking by leaning in for a kiss that goes on far longer than probably planned. Not that it matters today.

"Not much. No, that's not true," Magnus amends as he remembers. "You and I are about to embark on two very important roles within the Shadow World."

"Oh?"

"Did you read very much about The Clave?" Magnus asks, grimacing just for the thought. Though he has more important things to think about. He needs to check on Ragnor, and Catarina, and, even Dot. Which can also wait until much, much later; he needs this moment with Alec now.

"Nothing that I liked hearing all that much," Alec replies. "Though, a little."

"Well. _You_ were about to become Consul."

Alec is incredulous. "Seriously?"

"And I, the High Warlock of Alicante," Magnus adds, not sure he believes it. With his magic _absent_, that scenario seems even further away. Magnus thinks he is okay with the possibility, though knows even if he isn't in the future, having Alec by his side will always be worth everything. And that Alec will support him no matter what comes their way.

Alec cocks his head to observe him with a slow smile. "I can see it."

Magnus ducks his head, laughing, and helplessly smiling at Alec's unwavering faith in him for anything. And everything. "How? You never even saw me at full strength."

"No. But I know. I know _you_. And you; you could be anything, and you would be incredible at it. Look at you now. You're already amazing in everything you do."

Magnus' heart soars for Alec's words. _This_ is how being truly loved feels. To think it's taken him centuries to experience it. "I _think_ perhaps you are a little biased," he says, which is the closest he can get to humble when feeling so elated for what he has in his life.

"Yes. And? Doesn't make it any less true."

Magnus presses his face into his pillow and smiles there, both amused and enamored by Alec's confidence in him. "Well. For now, I am a curiosity store owner and soon-to-be nightclub owner. Nothing more _incredible_ than that."

"Are you trying to get more compliments out of me?" Alec asks, pressing forward until Magnus is on his back and he can crawl between his legs. Though he then groans in exhaustion, collapsing on Magnus and in doing so making him huff in a hard exhale of breath for his weight.

Magnus snorts with laughter, raising a weary arm so he can cup the back of Alec's head where he drops it into his neck. "I wouldn't dream of it. Let's go back to sleep."

Alec hums his agreement into Magnus' throat, squeezing him tight before burrowing into his arms. Magnus wraps his arms around his shoulders and closes his eyes, already half-asleep himself. He knows he'll dream, and that his dreams for a while might be incredible. Magnus much prefers his waking world; by Alec's side, and with a simple future to look forward to. A very _Mundane_ life.

* * *

**Epilogue... for now!**

"Magnus. Are you ready?"

Magnus checks his appearance in the mirror yet again then smoothes down his shirt, turning to find Alec leaning in his bedroom doorway. Alec's eyes are on him in a slow, considering linger that ends with a heat-filled smile when he reaches his face.

"Oh. I'd say you're ready," Alec says pushing off the doorframe and prowling towards him. He curls one hand around Magnus' waist beneath his blazer, looking over his mohawk like he is itching to get his fingers through it. Magnus knows that he _won't_, but is already looking forward to when he does. Though not now, not for hours; they have a club to open, after all.

"Thank you again for doing this," Magnus says as he kisses him. Alec looks _incredible_. He always does, but tonight his choice of suit is this beautifully tailored sinful thing that looks like it might be painted on to his skin. Magnus is very much looking forward to getting him out of it, having to remind himself he can't be thinking about that just now.

"It's not every day I get to organize the opening night for New York's hottest new club owner."

"Alexander. You arrange for club openings all of the time."

"Not like this one," Alec says as he crowds up against him claiming a quick kiss, then stepping back and taking his hand. Considering how easily carried away they get Magnus doesn't blame him, though would happily accept more kisses before they make their way out.

There is a limousine waiting downstairs from Alec's apartment. The moment they are in Alec is popping the cork on a bottle of champagne and filling two flutes.

"To us. And to Pandemonium, obviously," Alec says, clinking their glasses together. "May the dancefloor be always full, and the queue to get in neverending."

The club is only blocks away but the drive takes forever, Alec arranging a little detour so they can at least finish one glass. Everyone Magnus knows is waiting outside the club. He already knows everything inside is as perfect as it can be since he was there just over three hours ago putting all the final touches together. Raphael and Maia are attaching a thick red ribbon across the entrance when they pull up, and when Alec takes Magnus' hand to help him out of the limousine there is a round of applause and flashes of a dozen cameras. To Magnus' relief, Alec's careful campaign of advertising his opening night means there is already a long queue formed.

Raphael greets him with a proud handshake handing Magnus a large pair of scissors, Alec moves to one side so there is a perfect view of Magnus giving the club its official opening. Another cheer erupts in the crowd behind him as he cuts. Magnus catches Alec's smile as he does, and it is brimming over with pride. And as the ribbon falls away, another roar rises up behind him, as an entire new phase of Magnus' life begins.

Alec pulls him to one side once they are inside the club, waving down a waiter and grabbing yet more champagne. They toast, and kiss, and when Magnus has observed his filling dancefloor and the queue for the bar, Alec proudly leads him over to where his well-wishers wait to offer their congratulations. Magnus has been by Alec's side when he's done similar for other venues knowing exactly what he needs to do to work the room. Yet the pride in Alec's eyes as he talks fills Magnus with more confidence than all those _practice runs_ have done.

"You gonna dance with me, Magnus?" Alec asks when Magnus has received what might be the last of his congratulations, safe in the knowledge that tonight will be a _very_ successful night.

Magnus takes his hand following Alec to the dancefloor, happy to be swayed in his arms. They kiss, and they dance, and they laugh, Magnus reveling in the attention and Alec's attentiveness until he feels he might burst with how happy he is. Magnus has no idea how many songs they dance through, or even if they are moving in time with the music. All he is really aware of is the love in Alec's eyes and the comfort of being in his arms.

"Perhaps we can sit for a while," Magnus says when there is a lull in the music that he actually notices, which he thinks signals that Simon is preparing for his turn on the stage. Alec takes Magnus' hand leading him through the crowd towards the back of the club. There is an empty couch waiting for them on a raised platform that gives him the perfect view of everything; exactly how Magnus had envisioned it doing when planning Pandemonium's design.

Alec sinks down beside him, calling a waiter forward again, this time carrying the more familiar martinis that they drink at home. "This is going to be perfect, Magnus," he says, as he hands him a glass. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Alexander. And you know, I think it just might. To us," he adds as he clinks his glass against Alec's, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.

"To us," Alec echoes, tucking into his side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! I am sure there is plenty more to say about this particular version of Malec, and who knows; maybe we'll come back? But for now, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://mansikkaomenabanaani.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hello/see what else is posting!


End file.
